galacticdefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Oltarkan
The Oltarkans are an otter-like species native to the planet Oltark, a medium sized planet, covered in rivers. In fact, you can't go 5 miles without having to cross a bridge over a river. Some of the rivers are as much as 14 miles wide. The Oltarkans evolved from small mammals that lived on the banks of these rivers. They are bipedal, and about the same height as the average human. Their fur color varies, but the most common colors are dark brown(almost black), brown, or gray fur, and their ears are slightly pointed. Another interesting note is the fact that their vocal cords are very similar to a human's, so they can speak basic with no trouble at all. When the Galactic Defense Alliance first made contact with them 12 years prior to 3456(the current date), their technology level was relatively low compared to other planets, as they were only capable of in-system star travel, and had just mastered the technology of energy weapons. Since then, with the help of the GDA, their technology has increased rapidly, and soon the Oltarkans were building their own slipspace drive equipped spacecraft. The only previous contact they have ever had with another species were the Noki, who built a few reasearch facilities on Oltark thousands of years ago, and because of this, there are many Oltarkan archaeologists. These Noki ruins, and the prospect of taking the Oltarkans as slaves led to the Axari invasion of this peaceful world in early 3456. At the time the Galactic Defence Alliance was busy liberating several other planets, as well as holding off several attacks on Jalopia by Axari forces. This left the Oltarkans olny one choice: to evacuate. Most of them got off the planet before the Axari could land their forces, and many of them now live on Yarrek, due to it's planetwide shallow freshwater ocean. Most of them live on cities floating on the water, as the largest landmass on the planet is only twice as big as the largest island in Hawaii. Over a million Oltarkans also joined the GDA after their planet was invaded, and there now the GDA are in the process of liberating Oltark. Obviously, when so many Oltarkans joined the GDA, new power armor had to be designed for them, which was a challenge. First of all, the body glove that is underneath GDA power armor to create an air tight seal had to be modified to accomodate the Oltarkan's tails. Also, a completely new helmet had to be designed for them. Oltarkan cities are usually built near rivers(obviously), and are relatively similar to other cities on other civilized worlds, having sky trams, ect. But more care is taken into construction, and many Oltarkan cities were known for their beautiful buildings and works of craftsmanship. Before contact by the GDA, Oltarkans' diets mainly consisted of what they caught in the rivers, and what plants they farmed. The reason for this is that there are few large land mammals on Oltark, so livestock wasn't a possibility. Now of course, different foods are exported and imported around the galaxy, including Oltark. (I'll try to draw one of these guys soon)